Lubricating a fifth wheel of a truck can be a very time consuming and complicated task. The present invention features a greasing system for fifth wheels of trucks. The greasing system of the present invention can be operated remotely, which provides a more convenient and efficient means of lubricating the fifth wheel.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.